Happy Family
by Derp Boy
Summary: DISCONTINUE


Haloooo~~ salam kenal saya author baru di fandom Screenplays bersama dengan butler saya yang membuat fanfic ini 8D ya, istilah kerennya sih kolaborasi LOL. Selamat menikmati :*

**Rated:** Sewaktu-waktu berubah

**Genre: **Romance?

**Disclaimer: **themselves, God, S.M Entertaiment.

**Pairing: ** buanyak

**Cast: **All of member Super Junior (err..maybe?)

**Warning! **Yang punya penyakit jantung harap tekan icon [x] atau close. GS! OOC, AU! **Don't like, Don't read! **(and maybe a little sex?) umur tidak jelas(?)

Check it out! We are present…..

**Happy Family**

**By**

**Half Boy & Anon**

**1 Januari 19**XX**, Seoul Hospital**

"Bertahanlah, _chagi_! Kau pasti bisa demi anak kita!" seorang _namja _memegang erat tangan sang _yeoja_ yang tengah berjuang.

"Kangin-_ah_! Ngggghhhh…..hosh hosh….arrrrrggghhh!" erang sang _yeoja _yang diketahui bernama, Leeteuk. Peluh membasahi wajah cantik nan polosnya.

"Ayo, Leeteuk-_sshi_! Sekali lagi! Kau pasti bisa," sang dokter cantik bernama Jaejoong berusaha memberi semangat kepada sang pasien.

"Ooee…ooeee..oee!" terdengar tangisan bayi yang berhasil dikeluarkan dari rahim sang ibu.

"Selamat, Leeteuk-_sshi_! Bayi _yeoja_-mu selamat, dan terlahir sehat dan cantik. Oh oh aigoo! Lihat mukanya itu, imut sekali mirip _umma_nya." seru Jaejoong, sang dokter sambil menyerahkan sang bayi kedekapan _umma_nya. Leeteuk pun mengambil sang bayi kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aigoo…anak _umma _ini cantik sekali." Leeteuk berdecak kagum sambil mengelus pipi chubby si bayi nan unyu.

"Selamat, _chagiya. _Dia mirip sekali denganmu." tutur Kangin sang _appa, _sambil mengelus halus rambut hitam sang bayi.

"Nah kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu ya. _Annyeong," _Jaejoong pun berlalu bersama sang suster dari ruangan itu.

"Kangin-_ah_, kita beri nama siapa bayi lucu ini?" tanya Leeteuk kepada sang suami.

"Hmm…kita beri nama…err…Sung..min?" Kangin berpose layaknya detektif, "_Ya! _Benar, Sungmin!"

"_Aigoo…_Kim Sungmin, welcome to our family!" seru sang suami-istri bahagia menyambut sang anak.

**15 tahun kemudian…**

"_CHAGIA_~~~! CEPAT BANGUN! WAKTUNYA SARAPAN!" teriak sang _umma _didepan pintu kamar sang anakkeduanya, Kim Sungmin.

***Sungmin POV***

Aish! Teriakan itu menggangguku saja! Kulihat alarm jam pink-ku sudah tak berbentuk lagi menabrak dinding, ck, selalu saja begini. Aku ingin liburan sekolahku tidak berakhir, aku tidak ingin memakai '_sesuatu' _yang aneh itu malah sekarang '_sesuatu'_ itu menurutku kini bertambah pendek. Ada satu rahasia yang kalian haru ketahui nanti, rahasia itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku saat memasuki _Junior High School_ dan '_sesuatu' _itu membuatku tidak nyaman melakukan apapun.

"_Chagi_! Jika kau tidak bangun nanti kamu terlambat! _Appa _dan _umma _tidak mau dapat peringatan dari sekolah dihari pertamamu masuk." ujar _umma_ku

"_Ne,_ _umma_! Aku bangun!" dengan secepat kilat aku bangun dari ranjangnya dan turun menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

***Sungmin POV end***

***Author POV***

"Huaaa _umma…_aku kan masih ngantuk." Sungmin berjalan gontai sambil mengucek mata kirinya yang tak rela melihat dunia.

"Kamu ini! Sudah besar jorok sekali, kau ini _yeoja_!" cetus Kanginyang sibuk dengan sarapan dan koran paginya.

"Lagipula Yesung _hyung _belum bangun, huh!" cetus balik Sungmin. Tepat dibalik badannya terdapat sang _hyung _yang menatapnya _pabbo_ sehabis mandi pagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sana! Yesung _hyung_ baru saja selesai mandi," perintah Leeteukkepada Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri pun yang awalnya melongo bahwa _hyung-_nya ternyata sudah mandi.

"Ck! _Ne, umma._" Sungmin pun berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Mwo_? _Kenapa Sungmin?" dengan _pabbo-_nya dia menanyakan hal yang-tidak-penting itu.

"_Ani_… ayo _chagi_ waktunya makan." Leeteuk, sang _umma _menyiapkan makanan kepada anak '_pabbo_'nya itu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sungmin pun datang ke meja makan dan segera mengambil sarapan.

"_Chagiya_… hari ini bukankah kamu harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan murid baru?" tanya Leeteuk sambil mengoles selai di atas roti.

"_Ne_…tapi _umma_, aku tidak suka menghadiri upacara itu!" sahut Sungmin dengan bibir _pout_nya dan mengambil roti.

"_Waeyo, chagiya_?"

"Aku… aku tidak suka! Mengapa aku harus memakai rok mini yang menjijikan itu!"

"Haaahh…._chagi_, yang namanya seragam untuk _yeoja_ itu harus memakai rok, dan itu sudah termasuk tata tertib umum semua sekolah di Seoul," protes sang _umma _balik, "Lagipula _hyung_mu alumni dari sekolah itu tidak pernah protes" tanggap kembali Leeteuk.

"Yesung hyung kan tidak memakai rok mini itu!" protes balik Sungmin.

"Itu karena Yesung bukan perempuan." balas Leeteuk santai, _hyung_nya Sungmin itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sudah-terimalah-nasibmu. Terkadang _hyung_nya itu memang menyebalkan.

"Huh? Yasudahlah, aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ganti seragam dulu." Sungmin pun berjalan kekamarnya.

"Tunggu, Sungmin! Hari ini kamu berangkat sendiri, _ne_? _Appa _dan _umma _ke kantor dulu. Dan kau, Yesung. Kamu cepat berangkat kuliah, jangan sampai kami mendapat surat peringatan bahwa kamu sampai tidak mengikuti kelas." tutur panjang Kanginkepada anak-anaknya.

"_Ne, appa._" sahut kedua anaknya kepada orang tuanya.

Sesaat itu, Yesungpun sudah berlalu meninggalkan rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin pun langsung berlari menuju kamar Yesung dan mencari seragam Yesung saat masih SMA.

"Ayolah, kemana seragam itu?" Sungmin masih berusaha membongkar isi lemari Yesung, "Nah! Ini dia seragamnya. Sekarang aku harus berganti pakaian dengan seragam ini, berhubung aku membenci seragam rok aneh itu." Sungmin pun berganti pakaian secepat kilat.

"Sudah selesai!" ucap Sungmin ceria, lalu dia mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya dan menutup lemari pakaian Yesung dan berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

"_Ya_! _Umma _dan _appa _lupa memberiku uang jajan, huh, bagus sekali." gerutu Sungmin saat menuruni tangga rumahnya, "Jadi aku ke sekolah naik apa? Yah, daripada terlambat lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang."

Sungmin pun berlari pergi ke sekolah, sebelumnya dia berteriak kepada penjaga rumahnya yang setiap hari datang setelah penghuni rumahnya berangkat.

"Kim _Ahjumma, _jangan lupa jaga rumah, _ne_? Kunci pintunya kalau ada orang yang tidak dikenal." nasihat Sungmin saat berpapasan dengan _ahjumma _yang setiap hari menjaga rumahnya sekaligus membersihkannya, _ahjumma_ itu pun hanya menganggukan kepala memberi jawaban.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sungmin-_ah_!" teriak Kim _ahjumma _sambil melambaikan tangan padahal Sungmin sudah berlari menjauhinya.

"_Ne_!" teriak Sungmin.

**S.M INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL**

Begitulah nama yang tertera di pintu masuk sekolah megah itu. Sekolah yang tergolong _elit_ di Seoul itu hanya menampung siswa-siswi dari kalangan atas, dan beruntunglah Sungmin keterima di sekolah elit itu dengan kepintaran otaknya serta kekayaan orang tuanya.

"Huh? Ini sekolahnya ya?" Sungmin pun berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang yang tinggi kali lebarnya gak nahan. Sungmin tergolong rendah diri, buktinya dia berangkat kesekolah dengan jalan kaki? Terbukti, kan? Oke, mungkin alasannya dia memang lupa diberikan uang jajan jadi salah satu menghemat ya, jalan kaki. _Poor_ Sungmin.

"Hm…sepertinya itu barisan para _yeoja._" dengan cepat ia melangkah ke barisan yang terlihat oleh Sungmin dengan para _yeoja _yang berbaris rapi. Namun setelah mencapai barisan itu Sungmin mendapat semburan seorang murid _yeoja._

"HEI! Kau ini anak baru saja sudah lancang! Kau tak tahu ini barisan untuk _yeoja_? Dan lihat, kau ini seorang _namja_ dengan jelas dari seragammu!" sembur si _yeoja _ber-rambut panjang dan lumayan tinggi, diketahui name tagnya bernama 'Seohyun' sambil mendorong Sungmin dan dibelakang banyak segerombolan _yeoja _mengangguk setuju dengan mukanya yang angkuh.

"EH? T-t-tap..tapi.. aku…" kata Sungmin terbata-bata, salah dia sendiri sih memakai seragam _namja _bekas _hyung_nya itu.

"SUDAH! Tak ada tapi-tapian!" dengan segera _yeoja _itu menarik Sungmin dan menendang(?) Sungmin kebarisan para _namja._

"Dasar _yeoja _galak. Eh? Bukankah itu Hyukkie? Hei! Hyukkiee~~!" Sungmin berlari sambil berteriak memanggil teman SMP-nya bernama asli Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyukdan Hyukkie namun tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang saat terburu-buru berlari.

"Ah! _Mi-mianhae_." Sungmin sambil menunduk dan sekilas melihat, "Namja itu tinggi sekali." batinnya berkata lalu Sungmin pun berjalan melewati namja itu.

"Huh? Dia itu namja atau yeoja? Seragamnya memakai celana tapi wajahnya cantik. Aneh," komentar namja yang ditabrak Sungmin, "Anak yang menarik." seulas seringai terukir dibibir tebalnya.

"Hei, Hyukkie!" Sungmin menepuk bahu seseorang _yeoja_ berambut pendek kemerahan.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" sahut sang _yeoja._

"Ya! Hyukkie-_ah, _ini aku Kim Sungmin teman SMP-mu dulu." Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_OMO_! Kau Sungmin? Adik dari seorang _pabbo _Yesung?" seru Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi tembam Sungmin.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_ku tidak pabbo walau terkadang memang seperti itu." sahut Sungmin sambil nyengir kuda dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"_Aigo_…kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu, Min?"

"Aku tidak mau memakai rok mini itu, Hyukkie-_ah. _Rok itu tidak bisa dipakai buat berlari, menendang, jongkok dan sebagainya," bibir Sungmin maju 10 _centimeter._

"Aish, _pabbo yeoja_!" Eunhyuk memukul kepala Sungmin pelan, "Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Aku saja yang sama sepertimu tidak segitunya sampai memakai seragam _namja." _omel Eunhyuk.

"Biarin saja. Habis aku tidak suka, jadi mau gimana lagi."

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo ikut baris bersamaku, aku tahu pasti kau akan diusir dibarisan _yeoja. _Kita baris dibagian belakang saja." Eunhyuk pun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya.

Sesampai dibarisan, mereka pun mendengarkan ceramah dari sang kepala sekolah, Lee Soo Man. Dengan rasa mengantuk, Sungmin dengan setengah hati mengikuti upacara yang panjang itu. Eunhyuk yang baris di sampingnya pun tampak menikmati alunan lagu dari headset yang menggantung di telinganya dengan mata terpejam.

"Huh? Membosankan! Kapan selesainya upacara aneh ini?" gerutu Sungmin sambil memainkan kantong celananya seperti MV History boyband terbaru dari S.M.

"Kau sepertinya merasa bosan, _namja cantik?_" seru suara nge_bass_ seseorang dari belakang Sungmin dan dengan lancangnya meremas bokong Sungmin kuat.

Sungmin tersentak kaget akan remasan di bokongnya dan merasa risih, lalu dia pun menoleh kebelakang….

"KAU?" mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget melihat _namja _tadi yang ditabraknya sambil menunjuk muka sang _namja._

"_Annyeong, chagi. _Kita bertemu lagi," sapa _namja _itu berbisik di telinga Sungmin dan menjilatnya sekilas.

"…" Sungmin terdiam kaku.

**To Be Continue**

ANNYEONG! Perkenalkan saya, Half Boy dan di samping saya Anon(ymous) XD btw mungkin scene sexnya di chapter-chapter depan 8D *digebukin*

Kekekeke~ ini fanfic pertama kami di Screensplay 8D dibagian sini Half Boy yang lagi ngebacot. Mian kalo banyak typo, itu kerjaannya si Anon yang baru jadi author pemula jadi saya bimbing dia *pukpuk Anon* sejujurnya fanfic ini tadinya mau yaoi : tapi Anon ngotot maunya GS jadi saya ngalah aja deh *pundung* terus pasti judul sama isi fanficnya gak nyambung =)) dan itu banyak typo karena saya males ngedit lol cuma beberapa yang di edit XD nah sekarang giliran Anon yang ngebacot, papay!

(Anon side)

ANNYEONG ! *krik krik krik* hehe disini anon(?) berbicara XD huft sejujurnya title nya yang ngusul aku sih *dihajar* tapi aku juga bingung kenapa judulnya "happy family" =_= tapi kata half boy iya iya aja jadi, gitu deh =_= dan mianhe kalo cerita awalnya terlalu singkat, alur kecepatan dan mungkin gaje(?) hehe btw lanjutin gak nih fanficnya? Kalo iya review yang banyak(?) kalo nggak nanti kita delete~ XD kekekekekekekekekekekeke~~~~ *bacot lu*

**MOHON REVIEWNYA YOROBUN~~ ***bows*


End file.
